


Got Your Back

by Churbooseanon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/Churbooseanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's always been standing behind her. Just a bit behind, a pillar of strength and support. </p>
<p>How had it come to this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> For the RVBSJ 2014, Bonus Round 2: Playlists. For [this playlist](http://rvb-jamboree.dreamwidth.org/2092.html?thread=68396#cmt68396).

When the crack of the sniper rifles echoes across the hold it makes her wonder. More than wonder. Makes her stand there and ask herself how it had come to this. 

All of her life she'd known him there, standing behind her. Just a bit behind, a pillar of strength and support. Whenever things happened she knew he would always be there, standing behind her, holding her up. Whether she wanted it or not he was always there for her. 

So seeing him there, across the room, protecting that bitch Tex was... unimaginable. 

She remembers when she told her family that she was going to enlist. Their father had roared at her for hours. Shouted and ranted and got all his anger and fear out because there was a war on. She was going to get herself killed. 

Her twin had been there, quiet, strong, his hand on her shoulder. Their father had looked on angrily as he had said that, at least through basic, he would be there to look out for her. At first she'd been furious. All her life in his shadow. He was taller. Smarter. Got more girls than she did and he didn't even like them.

It hadn't been bad. Not once. He'd stood there, quiet at her shoulder. More often than not it was her dragging him out of trouble. They had different specialties. She threw herself into the thick of things, and with his rifle he watched her back. Always had her back. 

They pulled each other out of more scrapes than they could count, and by the time the Project had come looking for them, she hadn't cared all that much about the support he was offering. They were good. Better than good. 

She didn't know where it had gone wrong. Why they had fallen apart during the Project. She blames the list. The AI fragments. Everything that isn't herself even though she's pretty sure it's all her fault.

That doesn't explain him here, in front of her, a menacing presence with two sets of eyes, a mind full of calculations, and danger in his voice. It doesn't explain him supporting the bitch who had destroyed everything. It doesn't explain the fact that they have to fight. 

And they have to fight. 

She thought... 

She's always thought he had her back. And that even with everything, he always would. 

Seems like she was wrong.


End file.
